1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal block with a protection cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-328966 discloses a terminal block with a protection cover. The terminal block is used with a terminal fitting that is fixed to an end of a wire. A bolt shaft projects on a surface of the terminal block and the bolt shaft is inserted through a round hole at a tip of the terminal fitting. A nut then is screw-fastened to the bolt shaft for electrically connecting the bolt shaft with the terminal fitting. The terminal fitting is accommodated in a resin case. The resin case includes a base configured to accommodate the tip of the terminal fitting therein and is arranged in contact with the surface of the terminal block. A protection cover is mounted on a front side of the base. The base includes a circular ring-shaped peripheral wall surrounding the outer periphery of the tip of the terminal fitting and the protection cover includes a circular ring-shaped peripheral wall that can fit externally onto the peripheral wall of the base. The electrically connected part of the terminal block and the terminal fitting is protected by externally fitting the peripheral wall of the protection cover onto the peripheral wall of the base and mounting the protection cover after the terminal fitting is connected electrically to the terminal block.
Liquid, such as water, may adhere to an outer surface of the protection cover and may reach a small clearance between the peripheral wall of the base and the peripheral wall of the protection cover that is fit externally onto the peripheral wall of the base. Hence, the liquid can penetrate to a back side of the clearance by a capillary phenomenon, and can reach the electrically connected part.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a terminal block with a protection cover capable of preventing the penetration of liquid through a small clearance between a protection cover and a terminal block.